KO Joins POINT sneak peak
by Cartoonguru
Summary: A sneak peak at an AU fic I am working on where K.O. Joins P.O.I.N.T.


Here is a sneak peak at an AU fic I decided to do where K.O. is the same age as Rad and Enid and they all are students at P.O.I.N.T.. This is K.O.'s fight against the heads and I did take inspiration from Enid's fight against them as you will see the heads do the same thing. I hope I managed to make it original enough. I will answer some basic questions you may have at the end.

* * *

K.O. nervously followed Foxtail to a stage in the middle of the gymnasium. His eyes widened when he saw Chip Damage floating in the air. His days of collecting Pow cards might be behind him, but he will always be in awe of heroes like him and a certain blue hedgehog. Chip noticed him and lowered down towards him.

"You must be K.O.? It's a pleasure to meet the child of Laserblast and Silver Spark," Chip greeted.

"Trust me it's a pleasure to meet you too Chip," K.O. responded.

"Good to hear! In a few minutes you will be announced and will be tested to determined your discipline."

Foxtail placed a hand on K.O.'s shoulder, "I don't want to spoil the test, but know that I can't hold back."

K.O. gave her a confused look, "You are making it sound like we have to fi.." He gasped in realization, "Oh."

"Smart Kid. I better join my fellow heads and prepare," Foxtail responded before leaving.

K.O watched her leave before nervously rubbing his hands in anticipation. He might not have powers of his own, but he knows how to fight like the best of them.

"The students are arriving. Get ready K.O." Chip announced before flying off.

Before K.O. could respond he a curtain moved in front of him.

"Alright K.O. time to put your years of training at Mr. Gar's to the test," K.O. mumbled to himself.

"Welcome students to this surprise assembly! I am sure rumors have spread around P.O.I.N.T. about certain things and we can confirm one of them is true," Chip announced.

Enid face lit up and she paid more attention to Chip than she usually does. Elodie was rubbing her hands in anticipation, hoping the new student would be good P.O.I.N.T. prep material. K.O. took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the upcoming announcement.

"We have a new student joining us today! Please welcome K.O." Chip announced before the certain moved, revealing K.O.

Enid looked at K.O and had to admit he was cute. he had what appeared to be long hair that was held in a red headband, making it look like a brush. He was wearing a simple white tank-top with a blue sleeve-less jacket. Enid pondered how strong he is and if he is nice. Elodie was making mental notes on K.O. Like Enid she thought he was attractive and she was curious to see what he is like. She could tell that he was nervous and couldn't blame him. Almost anyone would be in his position.

"Now. K.O. It's time for you to face the 3 heads. Doctor Greyman, Sunshine, and Foxtail," Chip announced.

K.O formed fists and got ready to fight.

"Ready K.O.?" Chip asked receiving a nod, "Then start."

Suddenly, the mentioned teachers turned into 3 giant heads and got ready for action. Foxtail rushed towards K.O.

"Let's see how well you learned from Sparks?" Foxtail asked before trying to bite him.

K.O. expertly dodge and started punching the head as hard as he could. To Foxtail's amazement he was actually doing some damage.

"Not bad. You pack a decent punch, but the battle has just begun," Foxtail remarked before forming into a giant version of herself.

K.O gritted his teeth before managing to dodge her trying to smash him into the ground with her hands. K.O seeing an opening, jumped towards her and deliver a power kick to her face. When he landed on the ground Foxtail slapped him away, sending him flying into the head of Greyman.

"Hello. If a tree falls and nobody is there to hear it, does it still make a sound?" Greyman answered.

"Yeah, because someone being there or not has no affect on the sound of two physical objects hitting each other, or in this case the sound of the tree hitting the ground, right?" K.O. answered confused at being asked a question during a fight before punching Greyman.

"Fair enough my boy. Good thinking," Greyman complimented.

K.O seeing an opening gave Greyman a good kick, managing to send him rolling away. Suddenly, he felt rain around him.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Sunshine asked.

"Sorry about that," K.O apologized before preparing himself.

"That's quite alright. Now get ready."

Sunshine formed a few storm clouds and tried to shock K.O. with lighting, but he managed to dodge and got ready to counter when the other heads showed up. K.O sighed in frustration. How was he going to fight 3 heads at once? K.O. decided to just give it his all and hope for the best. K.O jumped on Foxtail and landed a few blows before jumping on Sunshine and so on. K.O. was getting frustrated at his lack of progress. How tough are these heads? No standard robot from Boxmore gave him this much trouble, but he wasn't giving up yet. He faced all three heads and gave them all a determined look.

"I have only gotten started," K.O. declared.

"Good. We have one last surprise for you." Foxtail told him.

The three heads formed together into one big three headed monstrously. K.O. gasped in both surprised and slight fear before deciding to face the thing head on.

"Bring it," K.O. simply said before rushing towards the creature while holding his fist out.

K.O. managed to land a good blow against it, causing the creature to stagger. He prepared himself for another attack, as the creature managed to right themselves.

"I almost beat them. They can't last long now," K.O. mumbled to himself before rushing towards them for another blow.

Unfortunately, for K.O the heads were ready for him and managed to smack him away, sending him flying onto the floor. K.O moaned in pain before getting up and rubbing his head.

'Come on K.O! You almost have them beat. Your mom and Mr. Gar trained you for this day. Do it and make them proud,' K.O. thought before rushing towards the heads again.

The heads began to launch storm clouds at a rapid pace. K.O. managed to dodge most of them before one shocked him. K.O groaned in pain before getting an idea. He jumped onto one of the creature's arm and rushed across to the top of the middle head.

"Get off!" All three heads roared before forming a giant storm cloud.

"If you insist," K.O. responded while jumping off, in time for the cloud to shock the figure instead.

Taking advantage of the opening he created K.O. once again jumped towards the figure, with his fist held out. K.O. focused his thoughts on his mother, Mr. Gar and how much they helped him train over the years and unknown to him for a brief moment before his punch landed his hands glowed a light blue. When his attack hit the creature it caused the heads to explode, making him the winner. He started breathing heavily, while the teachers got over their shock and congratulated him.

"Impressive fight K.O.," Chip complimented, "No one has defeated all three heads before in the school's history. Which begs the question on where to place you."

K.O turned towards the three teacher who were in a discussion. After a few moments Foxtail turned towards K.O.

"Since you showed remarkable strength during your fight, it's only fitting you become a student of strength," Foxtail announced to cheers from the crowd.

"As a student of strength, you will need this," Chip told K.O. before handing him a dumbbell, "You can set this dumbbell to any level you are at to get a good workout."

K.O. smiled, "Thank you."

Foxtail walked right up to K.O., "Today will be a free day, since you are finally with us. Before you meet your fellow students, I want you to meet with my fellow heads."

K.O simply nodded before following Foxtail.

* * *

In case you haven't figured it out K.O.'s powers are dormant and he and everyone else are unaware he has them, for now. Major plots and events from the show will occur here, just in a different way. and everything that was revealed is true. The difference is I won't hide it and just make it clear from the get go, so if by some chance you haven't watched much of this show there will be spoilers in the full fic. I am planning on updating the actual fic with multiple chapters at a time and if this preview does well there will be more sneak peaks In the future. I also wanted to see if I am able to do decent fight scenes. Let me know. Have a nice day.

Edit: a guest left a few questions and I tried to answer via comment, but since I am on a tablet I accidentally hit the sent button prematurely. This is probably better anyway.

1\. The filler taking place in the plaza won't happen for oblivious reasons. Just know all the major events will happen just differently with K.O. being older. I can't go into more detail.

2\. He is still venomous. In this universe he stayed as Laserblast for a more significant length of time and he and Carol managed to make a name for themselves that they are remembered years later. To be honest I haven't worked out everything and I usually tend to write by the seat of my pants. She and Gar aren't dating but they will. The major events from the series haven't happened yet. Just think beginning of season 1 but with older K.O. that worked at the plaza for a few years without Enid and Rad.

As for your suggestion, as much as I like the idea I don't see Rad as someone intelligent. I don't see him as a nerd as much as a typical awkward preteen. He is in charisma with Enid and I actually give an explanation as a joke. The problem is the test to determine which class you fall under doesn't take personality into account. From what we have seen it's whatever head you defeat, or at least that is how I see how it works.


End file.
